


Feu d'artifice de sentiments

by loucoffee



Series: Vivre d'amour et de caribous [2]
Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c., Politics - Fandom, politique canadienne, politique française
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Crack, France - Freeform, M/M, Macdeau, Ou pas, Ptdr, SI, cocorico, dans tous les cas je suis dsl, jambon-beurre, macrudeau, peut-être, politique française - Freeform, tour eiffel, upthebaguette, vive la fransse, ya toujours pas de nom officiel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loucoffee/pseuds/loucoffee
Summary: Justin Trudeau est super vexé et triste parce que Macron a demandé à Trump et pas à lui d'être l'invité d'honneur de la fête nationale française... Mais peut-être les tensions entre eux s'apaiseront-elles lors de leur prochaine entrevue ??(plus ou moins la suite de Jalousie côté jardin même si vous pouvez lire ce truc sans l'autre easy)





	Feu d'artifice de sentiments

**Author's Note:**

> VOUS AVEZ ETE NOMBREUX A ME DEMANDER UNE SUITE A JALOUSIE COTE JARDIN, LA VOICI !!!!!  
> Pour votre plus grand bonheur !!! ... Bon en bref, dans ce chef-d'oeuvre de la littérature française que j'ai pondu vous trouverez de la tension, des jeux de mots nuls et beaucoup d'amour. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Le soir du 14 Juillet, le cœur de tous n’était pas à la fête. En effet, les célébrations nationales françaises, les célébrations du président Macron, laissaient planer une mélancolie amère dans l’air que respirait le premier ministre canadien, comme un parfum de gazoline brûlée sur le trajet d’un avion présidentiel ultra polluant des USA. Justin se tenait à son bureau, devant s’atteler aux préparatifs des commémorations de la naissance du Canada. Mais un air entêtant lui trottait dans la tête, une rengaine française populaire sur des sardines qu’il avait chantonnée, entonnée comme un hymne, avec son homologue du pays du camembert pendant une soirée arrosée lors d’un sommet d’Etat. Emmanuel, Emmanu tu descends, voire Manu pour les intimes, ne semblait pas pouvoir quitter son esprit, à l’image de cette chansonnette. Pourtant, il fallait dire à Manu Ciao, Bye bye, Au revoir. Quelle qu’aie pu être la nature de leur relation, celle-ci n’était plus.

En effet, à plusieurs millions de kilomètres à vol de castor, le Frenchie avait commis un acte de trahison irréparable. Après avoir échangé quelques poignées de mains un peu trop fermes et intenses pour être honnêtes ainsi que des numéros avec Trompette (le président ricain), celui qui remet en question les acquis sociaux l’avait convié à siéger à ses côtés, en tant qu’invité d’honneur, au défilé militaire du jour de la Bastille. Lors de leurs dernières retrouvailles, Macramé avait pourtant promis cette place à Truite d’eau…  
Juju se sentait trahi. Partagé entre la haine et le désarroi, il tentait de chasser le souvenir de longues nuits passées à discuter au téléphone avec son homologue, sentant le fantôme de sa présence à ses côtés dans son grand lit orné de milliers de caribous. Quelques petits mots, comme une ritournelle, faisaient des ronds dans son esprit ; «Je te veux dans mon équipe». L’équipe patriote de la start-up nation, l’équipe nationale du défilé haute couture 2017 des chars Dassault.  
La nuit de cette déclaration en particulier, Justimbale en gardait un souvenir vivide. C’était la soirée où ils l’avaient entrainé au bout de la nuit, les démons de minuit, kissa kissa, ou presque… En effet, après de longues minutes de bavardage sur tout et rien, de rêveries et de contemplations philosophiques qu’on aurait dû coucher sur papier pour le bien de l’humanité, un silence confortable s’était installé au bout de la ligne. Après des secondes portant un manteau douillet d’éternité, Judoka Troudballe avait pris son inspiration dans une amorce de parole. « Je t’aime » étaient les mots fatidiques qu’il souhaitait prononcer alors, des mots qui auraient potentiellement donné une tournure nouvelle à leur relation jusque là officiellement amicale uniquement. Mais ce fut le moment que Napperon avait choisi pour le vouloir dans son équipe, comme pour dire «Bon mon coco j’ai des sentiments pour toi et tes fesses mais on va garder ça pro pour le moment, par contre, quand on se revoit houloulou ça va être ouf ». Une lueur d’espoir quant à leur relation, une Promesse…

Quelques jours après la trahison, Manumanureva avait appelé notre cher dirigeant canadien afin de s’excuser, s’expliquant par des prétextes diplomatiques et des intérêts économiques, lui proposant de venir tout de même se joindre à lui. Mais le dirigeant du pays de Drake et Céline Dion était blessé dans son ego et ne lui laissa pas le temps de s’excuser. « Parle à ma main Manu. C’est trop tard, j’ai compris le message. Et comme le dit Dua Lipa dans New Rules, sa dernière chanson évènement, « don’t let him in ». Au revoir bébé, j’ai compris le message ». Sur ces paroles, il raccrocha son cellphone d’un geste ravageur. A l’autre bout du fil, le jambon-beurre n’avait sans doute pas la moindre idée de qui Dua Lipa était, trop obnubilé musicalement par la version fanfare de Get Lucky qu’il avait prévu dans un éclair (au chocolat) de génie pour le défilé.  
« SLAM ». Le poing du canadien pourtant si doux aux yeux de la presse féminine internationale s’abattit avec rage dans une ultime tentative de disperser les pensées qui fleurissaient dans son esprit. Ce 14 Juillet ressassait définitivement des souvenirs douloureux. Au fil des minutes, qui devinrent des heures, à maudire le gars de l’Elysée en silence, Truffaut vit se changer la haine en tristesse, en mélancolie. Après tout, peut-être avait-il mal jugé le Gaulois… Les remords le poussèrent à se connecter à son compte Twitter. Après tout, le tweet était bien le moyen d’expression favori de son désormais rival au toupet. Un simple message chaleureux, « Heureux #14Juillet à mon ami @EmmanuelMacron et à tous les français ! ». Personne sauf lui ne verrait la demande implicite de pardon et de réconciliation… Il avait hésité avant d’employer la formule « mon ami » mais bon, merde après tout, ami c’était vague comme terme. Ne lui restait plus qu’à attendre une réponse électronique interposée, un espoir de remettre du beurre de Saint-Malo sur les fondations posées par Jacques Cartier quelques siècles auparavant, au détriment des populations Natives du nouveau continent.  
Le chant de l’oiseau twitter s’éleva après quelques minutes. Le canadien stoppa aussitôt sa séance de cardio contre la nervosité qui ne lui avait pas laissé une trace de sueur ni un cheveu mal placé. Il se rua sur son portable afin de lire ces quelques mots ayant traversé le Pacifiq-l’Atlantique (non mais oh c’est un élément basique de géographie là quand même) : « Merci mon cher @JustinTrudeau ! Nous serons ensemble pour les combats à venir. En amis et côte à côte. » « J’aurais préféré côte contre côte » pensa notre Justintamarre en faisant la moue. Mais bon, déjà, il lui donnait du mon cher, ce qui laissait supposer que leur relation était de nouveau repartie sur de bonnes bases. Le premier ministre était soulagé. Il ressemblait peut-être à un protagoniste d’Amour, gloire et beauté mais il ne laisserait pas sa vie devenir aussi tragique que les audiences de cette série chez les 12-25 ans.

Quelques semaines passèrent sans heurt. Très occupé par des affaires politiques, la nouvelle saison de Game of Thrones et les préparatifs d’une série de cérémonies de commémoration de la naissance du Canada, l’homonyme et concitoyen de Bieber n’avait pas pris le temps de chatter avec Makrout. Mais parmi les festivités à venir, il y avait la cérémonie franco-canadienne… A laquelle… Le président jupitérien viendrait faire monter le mercure !!

Tou bi continuéd ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Pour info, les tweets de ce chapitre ont vraiment été écrits par ces deux cons mdr  
> A très vite pour le chapitre 2 !!;)))


End file.
